Project Summary: Administration and Outreach Core The Administration and Outreach Core for the Gabriella Miller Kids First Pediatric Data Resource Center (KFDRC) is tasked with (1) managing administrative logistics; (2) facilitating communications among stakeholders of the Kids First Program, and (3) providing education and support to users of the data portal. The Administration and Outreach Core team brings to the Core a wealth of experience in managing international collaborative projects that span across multiple institutes; liaising with a wide range of stakeholders including biomedical researchers, data scientists, clinicians, patients, funders and philanthropists; developing education materials and delivering them at conferences, workshops and webinars; and promoting use of project resources through various channels including conferences, press releases and interviews, and new collaborations. To rapidly support the KFDRC the Administration core will establish a project management office (PMO) supporting all project teams from the onset of activities to accomplish their goals and to facilitate communications among all stakeholders including a web-based administration portal and knowledge asset management strategy. The Outreach team will design intuitive in-application education tools and online user guides/tutorials to support system requirements determined for specific use cases and employ community outreach strategies to foster engagement. These iterative strategies will provide continued systems, process and strategic improvement across the Kids First Pediatric Data Resource Center ecosystem. The Administrative and Outreach Core will work with the Steering Committee, the National Institutes of Health Program Office (NIH PO) and grant partners to execute and deliver the KFDRC resources to the pediatric research community.